What One Must do For Love
by Things-One-and-Two
Summary: [Sequel to One Day at a Time] It's been four long, hard months since Will Turner gained his freedom from the Flying Dutchman. But when Calypso is not prepared to let him go so easily, how is the Turner family supposed to cope with their newest threat?
1. Everyone Else Will Suffer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Summary**: _It's been four long, hard months since Will first gained his freedom from the Flying Dutchman, but Calypso isn't as forgiving for the second Captain of the fabled ship breaking her heart once more. When she turns violent, and the seas become dangerous for all, how is the Turner family going to cope with thi__s new threat when they have another baby on the way[Sequel to One Day at a Time._

**Author's Suggestions: **So as not to be confused with the events in this story, I recommend you read my previous work, One Day at a Time, first. :)

* * *

**What One Must Do for Love**

**By: MJ**

**Chapter One: Everyone Else Will Suffer**

* * *

_"The king and his men,"_ _his low voice rumbled as he walked upon the deck of the Flying Dutchman, the deck she recognized too easily. It was wet, and there was rain all around, pounding onto the wood, and adding even more volume to his voice as he continued to boom, "have captured the queen."_

_It was then that she recognized Bootstrap Bill Turner, walking along the deck, his face slowly contorting to that of his previous state, barnacles and all. "From her bed—and bound her in her bones," he continued, moving closer and closer to the bow of the ship. It was dark all around him; no one was there. "The seas be ours," his voice sounded almost incredulous, mocking the idea, even, "and by the powers…" He took a quick, paranoid glance over his shoulder. Thunder crashed; lightning flashed. "Where we will, we'll roam!"_

_"Yo, ho," he continued, his hands gripping the rails tightly. His eyes seemed more lost, the starfish returned to his face. He was visibly aging and growing farther and father away from his previous, normal state right before her very eyes, "haul together," he boomed over more thunder. "Hoist the colors high!" _

_He looked behind him, and seeing nothing, he continued, "Heave, ho," he murmured, his eyes searching the horizon. What was he looking for? "Thieves and beggars—"_

_He stopped, gagging as a sword ran through his stomach. Thunder crashed as his body seemed to disappear in a circle of dust and smoke. Cackling laughter could be heard as the bloody sword dropped. Lightening flashed and now she was able to see Calypso, standing on the deck with a cruel smile on her face. She shut her locket with a horrible grin, finishing off the song with a terrifying:_

_"Nev'a say we die."_

* * *

She awoke with a start, sitting up in their bed, breathing heavily. A cold sweat had taken over her body, drenching her from where she sat. She heard rustling beside her, and realized she had woken Will. She felt him sit up and move closer to her, and she relaxed when she felt his arm snake around her tiny waist. 

"Wha's wrong?" His words were slurred as he spoke to her, using his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes; the other was rubbing her back soothingly.

"No-nothing," she smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "I'm fine… go back to sleep."

"Had a bad dream?" He asked her as he collapsed into their bed again, Jack having given them a private cabin. His gentle touch brought her back down with him, and she settled herself up against his bare chest, relishing in the warmth of his body.

"Horrible."

"D'you want t' talk 'bout it?" He asked, muffling a yawn. She shook her head, and he sighed.

"'Lizabeth--"

"Will… please," she whispered, turning to look at him. She kissed his lips and sighed. "I… Just… it's not important."

"'Lizabeth," he muttered, kissing her brow. He looked at her thoughtfully. "D'you not trust me?" The accusation was soft spoken and tender, but it still stung her. She shook her head and attempted a weak smile.

"I'd… rather not upset you, Will," she whispered, her hand moving down towards his, her fingers tracing her hair ribbon, which he sported around his wrist. She let her eyes wander to the tiny pink ribbon, and saw that it was glimmering slightly in the darkness.

"It upsets me more that you do not wish to tell me," he said, his hand moving to caress her cheek. She met his eyes and she frowned at the obvious hurt that they held. She looked down at her hand again, biting her lip.

"I saw your father," she said quietly. "He was singing the song… then…"

"Yes?" He urged her quietly, confused.

"He was run through with a sword… and his soul disappeared," she looked up at him carefully, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Calypso has taken your father's soul."

He was quiet for a moment, looking at her. Then, he sighed and looked away, thinking it all out. He finally looked back at her with a small smile. "It was just a dream, right?" His voice was uneasy, almost quivering. She offered him a small smile before she nestled herself closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"It felt so real…" she muttered into his chest. He held her tighter and didn't say anything for a while. Then—

"Just a dream, I'm sure…"

* * *

_BOOM!_

They awoke that morning to find themselves in a middle of a horrible storm. Jack had ordered that Elizabeth and Johnny stayed in his own, personal cabin, as it was closer for them to reach if something went horribly wrong. Will, however, was needed as they were quickly losing control of the Pearl.

Johnny sat on the bed next to Elizabeth as she hummed sweet songs to him, attempting to calm the lad down. He had been on a pirate ship for four months, and had traveled on the Pearl for two years previously, yet he still held a fear of large storms. Perhaps he knew the ominous feeling that followed Will and Elizabeth when it came to large storms, or perhaps it was simply that he was only nine, and therefore they simply scared him. She pushed his hair out of his eyes, and he attempted to smile, but another crack of thunder scared him senseless.

"It's all right," she whispered to him, showing him a large smile. "Everything shall be fine… the storm shall pass and—"

"Lizzie!"

Her head jerked towards the door to see Jack standing there, looking like a drowned rat, and giving her the most unsettling look to date. She bit her lip and looked at him, he motioned for her to get off the bed. She gave him a confused look, and he motioned a bit larger and much more pronounced. She grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him off the bed. Then, he turned and motioned for someone to come inside. Her heart ached and her breathing stopped as she watched Mr. Gibbs and Cotton carry in a drenched and unconscious Will.

"Will," she whispered, rushing to the bed. He looked so pale… she turned to Jack. "Is he--?"

"Merely unconscious, luv," Jack said quietly, shutting the door and coming towards her almost hesitantly. Her confused look deepened, as she no longer heard the storm. "He… fell, int' th' water," he said simply, still looking at her uncertainly. "An'… then, he was spa' back up… th' storm stopped, bu' 'e was still not awake," Jack held something out for her. "This… was attached t' 'is wrist."

"Did… did you read it?" Elizabeth asked as she took the immaculately white paper from his hand. He shook his head, and she unrolled it, the ocean-blue ribbon it held falling to the ground silently. "Oh… oh, God…"

"Wha'?" Jack asked, taking the paper from her. He paled after reading it, a hand reaching down to grip her shoulder as his other hand shook so violently that he dropped the paper. Johnny ran forward and grabbed it.

"_Me heart's been broken by a star-crossed lov'a,_" he read shakily, his reading skills still not completely up to par, "_Who's heart be really th' one t' break… Souls shall be lost, until he be found… Me true love must be returned to me an' me ship forever…"_ he stopped, looking up at his mother with wide eyes.

"_Or else everyone else shall suffer…"_ Elizabeth went on, looking at Jack.

"_If'n he feel no need t' return, there will never be a pirate prince nor princess for th' world to fear._" They stared at each other for the longest time, neither believing what they had just read. Their muddled thoughts were interrupted as a sickening gasp broke the heavy silence that had overtaken the room. All heads turned to see Will sitting up slowly, gasping for breath. Elizabeth was there in a moment, her eyes wide. She pushed him down gently, tears streaming down her cheeks. How was she supposed to tell him?

"'Lizabeth," he breathed, his eyes wide and worried as he looked at her. "My darling, sweet Elizabeth," he smiled, and she sobbed, collapsing onto his chest and holding him tightly towards her. Confused, he instinctively took her readily in his arms, but sent Jack a pointed look. The pirate merely shrugged his shoulder.

"Though' we los' ye fer a second, mate," he shrugged, realizing now was not the best time to tell Will what had truly gone on. "Stay 'ere… we be fine ou' there… the weather's stopped, and in our favor now… We finally got a headin', too."

"Where?" Will asked anxiously, as Elizabeth stopped crying, looking at Jack, confused.

"Shipwreck Cove, mate," he said, indicating the band around Will's wrist. "Th' song's been sung… th' seas aren't safe again." Will had been to busy to notice both Jack and Elizabeth's pointed look at Johnny, confused and sitting on the floor, tracing random pictures into the dust, ignoring them all as he thought. "Fer anyone," Jack repeated, looking at Elizabeth now, who was afraid to meet his gaze, Calypso's threats ringing in her ears:

_Everyone else shall suffer…_

* * *

**I hope that most of the chapters won't be this short, but I'm not making any promises. ;)**

**Well... I go away for a week without internet access... And I leave tomorrow, but even after that I can't promise that I'll be able to update until I come back from a SECOND week-long trip without internet access... I still felt bad for tempting you all with a sequel and leaving you all with nothing, so HERE:)**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed for One Day at a Time! I got more than I expected, but I am so ecstatic by its results! **

**Let me know what you think of this sequel in a review:)**


	2. Star Crossed Lovers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Notes: I think this chapter holds the last dream-sequence, as I do find them quite horrible... that, and I have a really bad habit of writing a whole story on dream sequences... whistles innocently Not this one, though. I can make that promise.**

**Also! Bear in mind that after watching At World's End five times in theatres--or was it six? I don't know... it was some insane number--that I've picked up on a few details that I am basing this story off of. In short... the dialogue scene between Tia Dalma and Davy Jones is crucial. **

**

* * *

**

**What One Must do for Love**

**Chapter Two: Star-Crossed Lovers**

**By: MJ**

As he looked into the warm, auburn liquid swilling around in the mug in his hands, William Turner's mind couldn't help but wander. Elizabeth had left him moments after he had regained consciousness, and the look on her face had made him want to follow all the more, had he not been given strict orders to stay in bed. Johnny had abandoned him shortly after, and he couldn't necessarily blame the poor boy; he was nine with the attention span of a goldfish. He smiled at the thought, tightening the blanket around his shoulders and relishing the new warmth it brought.

Time seemed to be slipping by so slowly that he was counting seconds in his head, waiting for Elizabeth's return. He was waiting for news of what had gone on while he was unconscious; what had happened that had made her so sickly pale and had caused Johnny to avoid him altogether. Why was Jack so firm in his beliefs that the seas weren't safe anymore? He took a sip of the warm ale, long forgotten in the back of Jack's liquor cabinet, collecting dust in between the empty bottles of the Caribbean's best rum.

His dark eyes seemed unfocused as he thought about the events that had taken place. When he fell into the water, he barely had time to yell out at the intense cold that had surrounded them as they were making their way towards Shipwreck Cove. His lungs seemed fit for bursting, and right as he was about to pass out, he had heard cackling laughter.

Who could've been there with him--?  
Who would've been laughing--?

"Whelp?"

He looked up to see Jack standing at the door, it had been opened completely. He was maybe twice as wet as Will, and a soaked Elizabeth was behind him. So the storm had returned, he mused. He shrugged his shoulders as the clambored inside, his silence almost haunting them as they made their way into the cabin. His eyes were piercing holes into their bodies with his unasked questions. Finally, he spoke.

"Where's Johnny?"

The worry in his voice was nearly as unmistaken as the pain in his eyes. Why were they keeping secrets from him? Why couldn't they just tell him what happened?

"Cotton took him into the forecastle… he's playing Dice with Marty," Elizabeth said quietly, moving to the screen. She came back around wearing a robe, and was drying herself with a towel. She threw one to Jack. The silence returned, and she looked at Will, almost begging him to speak. When she realized he would not, she bit her lip and continued. "The storm came back."

"Blew us off ou' headin'… the wind's in th' complete oth'a direc'ion," Jack muttered, uncorking a new bottle of rum. He offered one to Elizabeth, who declined, motioning to her stomach with a sort of disbelieving face. Will smirked only slightly before he frowned again.

"Where was it blowing to?"

"World's End… Or… at least… what I can remember of our path there," Elizabeth whispered, looking at her feet. She refused to look Will in the eye. Not now.

"So… are we changing the heading?" Will asked, his eyes moving to Elizabeth. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to see that he didn't care anymore. That now he realized that time is precious, and they should let the past be the past. But she wouldn't look at him, and it broke his heart.

"Well," Jack said, trying to get them to look at him now, as he was bring out that crucial bit of white paper, that—even in the torrential downpour occurring outside—was still immaculately white, "due to _this_," he threw the paper at Will's head, and the former Captain of the Flying Dutchman turned his head to glare angrily at him, for which he only smiled… "We… sort o' 'ave t'."

"But the call, Jack," Elizabeth pressed, her hand flying to her stomach, her eyes growing wide. "We must respect the call."

"I f'ink an angry sea goddess throwin' constan' 'urricanes at ye is enough o' a reason not t' piss 'er off anymore," Jack spat. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I may be immortal, bu' th' _Pearl's_ not."

"Always about your blasted ship!" Elizabeth cried, jumping up from the bed. She began to pace, her one hand still firmly placed on her stomach, the other flying to her hair. She grabbed her curls and pulled, thinking thoroughly about everything. "Never once do you ever even _think_ about anyone else—about their safety—about our safety!" She rounded on him, her glare intense. "I—Will—Johnny—our baby—we're not immortal… We must find some way of protecting ourselves from Calypso's wrath or else--"

"_Everyone else shall suffer_."

The room was deathly quiet after Will whispered the words, the paper dropping to the desk as his eyes watched it fall. They remained on it, refusing to look at anything else but the paper that's words rang out so clearly in his mind.

"Will," Elizabeth tried, but he held up a hand. He leaned his head on the other, his fingers massaging his temples as he tried to reason everything else.

"It's Davy Jones that she wants," Will whispered, everything beginning to make sense to him. "She's upset that we killed him; she wants him back."

"Why woul' she wai' ten years af'er 'is bloody death t' bring 'im back?" Jack asked after a moment's pause. "I f'ink--"

"Will's right," Elizabeth said, awe in her voice. Perhaps she just didn't want to believe the alternative, or perhaps she just really wanted to believe this new idea, but either way she was accepting it as truth. "Why else would she point us to World's End?" She looked at Jack. "Perhaps she waited ten years like I did," she added, her eyes flickering back to Will just in time to see his head jerk back up. She turned back to Jack, "To see if she could survive without him… obviously, she could not."

They both turned to look at Jack, who had an uncomfortable look about him, as if he knew something they didn't. Elizabeth was about to open her mouth to speak again, when Johnny burst through the door.

"Papa!" He shouted, moving past the obstacles that came between him and his father before he reached Will, climbing into his lap and holding him dearly. "Papa—are you all right? Mama told me I couldn't bother you 'coz you feel into the water, but I was playing in the rain, and it wasn't so bad so I figured that you falling into the water wasn't so bad, and I just really, really, really wanted to make sure you're all right—you are all right aren't you 'coz I don't know what I'd do without you—you said you'd never leave me—are you leaving me, Papa?" He had said that all in one breath, utterly stunning Will with his timing. He grinned at Elizabeth, who smiled back.

"No, son, I'm not leaving," Will said, and Johnny smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Will said quietly, and Johnny smiled; his eyes were twinkling. It was almost as if Will was staring into a mirror, and that thought brought a smile to his own face.

"Papa," Johnny questioned again, turning about in Will's lap until he picked up the piece of paper from earlier. He held it out and looked at it carefully, before he jabbed a finger at the scribbled text. "There—'pirate prince'," he looked back up at Will. "Does that mean me?"

"What?" Will looked at the paper before he looked up at Elizabeth with worried eyes. "Pirate prince--?"

"Well," Elizabeth said thoughtfully, sitting back down on her bed. She placed a hand over her stomach and stroked it lovingly as she thought, "I am Pirate King," she said, stating the obvious. "So… in a sense, that would make Johnny a pirate prince per-say," she shrugged, not truly thinking about it. She glowered when Jack began chuckling, and the trio turned to look at the laughing Captain.

"Well, luv, goin' by tha' logic," he said with a flourish, winking at her, "tha' woul' make dear William 'ere… Pirate _Queen_."

Will's face took on a horrible shade of red as the other patrons of the room began laughing hysterically.

* * *

_**The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones…**_

_**The seas be ours, and by the powers… where we will, we'll roam…**_

_**Yo-ho, haul together—hoist the colors high!  
Heave, ho, thieves and beggars—never say we die!**_

_"Where am I?" She whispered, sitting up on the deck, her hand flying to her stomach; a comfort mechanism that she had kept despite the ten-years between her pregnancies. Without Will there to comfort her the first time around, she had always rubbed her stomach when she missed him, as if to gently remind her that a part of him would always be with her… Her soft brown eyes searched, but she could not find Will, a thing that was all the more troubling for her. "Where's Will?" She all but moaned, standing up and staring into the dark nonexistence around her._

_**Some men have died--and some are alive--and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage... and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!**_

"_He be righ' where I wan' 'im."_

_She knew that voice all too well. She didn't want to hear those words any more than she wanted to hear Will say that he didn't love her. She turned and saw her silhouette, with another beside her. A tall, muscular silhouette that seemed almost to be shaking in pain was right beside her… Calypso._

_She began taking steps, small at first until the silhouettes became actual outlines, which turned into people, who when she could focus she realized that—_

_"Will!" She gasped, continuing to run. She saw a railing before her. She stopped, gripping it. Will and Calypso were on the Flying Dutchman, and a black ocean separated them. Calypso was shifting shapes, taking on a new form. She took in a sharp breath as Calypso turned into her mirror image. She watched with horror as Will took Calypso's hand in his and breathed:_

_"Calypso, my love," he kissed her hand, a devilish smile on his lips, "thank you for reuniting us, once more."_

_"Dun' worr'eh," Calypso grinned, moving closer to Will. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. "Th' pleasure be all mine."_

* * *

"No! No—Will—it's me!" 

"Elizabeth," Will shook her gently, holding onto her thrashing body as she moved; her eyes closed tightly shut, her mind reeling. "Elizabeth! It's me!" He shouted, shaking her body as gently as he could, trying to wake her up. She woke up with a start, sitting up in their bed, his arms still around her waist. She turned violently to look at him, and a stark-white piece of paper fell onto Will's lap. She snatched it up and read it, her eyes widening as she began to sob uncontrollably. He took her in his arms again, cursing her mood swings and nightmares to the unbalanced hormones of her pregnancy, not realizing the true danger of the words written on the page:

**One day soon, he shall be mine!**

* * *

**Another Quick Note: ****I am terribly sorry for all those confused by last chapter. I checked the damn thing so many freaking times... yet, still, I messed up when I mentioned Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs is dead, and he's the ONLY member of Jack's crew that has died, as the rest are now immortal due to Jack finding the fountain of youth. I actually had taken out a bit of dialogue that Mr. Gibbs had had in the last chapter when I went back and re-checked it, but I must've missed that one name mentioning... Hey, it was nearly midnight the night before I left for Kentucky for a week... I was distracted. :)**

**Oh... and I checked the lyrics... these ones are right. ;) I was simply going by what I had heard the six times I went to the theatre, so... there was room for a mishap. :)**

**Next Chapter: Course is once more changed for Shipwreck Cove--but will the Pirate's Council be as welcoming as Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had assumed?  
Update: After the twenty-eighth. That's when I get back from my next week-long-adventure-without-Internet. Which, since I will be reading the seventh Harry Potter book--is kind of a blessing in disguise, as I will be hopefully spoiler-free! Yay:)**


	3. Jack's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Notes: Hullo! I'm finally back with a brand-spanking new chapter that I'm actually kind of proud of. I really liked writing the council in this chapter, but I couldn't remember all their names, so I only used the ones I could remember. Sorry. **

**Also--this jumps two months further from the first two chapters. Elizabeth is six months pregnant, in other words.**

* * *

**What One Must do for Love**

**By: MJ**

**Chapter Three: Jack's Mistake**

"Order! ORDER!" Elizabeth shouted over the masses that had once again formed in the council room at Shipwreck Cove. "I call this Brethren Court to ORDER!" She shouted again, slamming the ball and chain on the table as Barbossa had those eleven years ago. The masses continued, the pirate lords from all over making noise as arguments began to heat up. "As Pirate King, I order you all to CEASE!"

Suddenly, it was quiet, and Elizabeth wasn't ready for all those eyes to be focused on her. She felt a hand at the small of her back, causing her to breath in and out sharply before she continued.

"We were called here, as—once again—the seas are dangerous for all those; pirates and non-pirates, alike."

"Well, who gives anything about non-pirates?" One of the Lords called out to her, and she couldn't quite make out whom. His scratchy, raspy voice was met with a chorus of laughter. "After all, they try and kill us every other day; what would be the use of trying to help _them_?"

"I agree with Barbossa!" Captain Armand roared.

"Barbossa—'e's dead!" Jack had appeared out of nowhere, looking around for Barbossa suspiciously.

"But his son's not!" Mistress Ching smiled, motioning with a large swoop of her arm towards a young man with red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Son?" Jack's mouth went dry.

"Aye, Jack, don't tell me ye forgot about me," the young man grinned. "Don't'cha remember me mum?"

"Yer mum? Ye mean Josephine?" At the young man's nod, Jack grinned. "Well, I'll be damned, an' 'ere's me thinkin' ol' Hector was a righ' bit smarter than goin' an' gettin' some girl wif child," he said with a smile. "Guess not."

The young man rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh, shut it, Sparrow. You always did prattle off about nonsense."

"What th' 'ell do you know abou' any'fin, anyway?" Jack sneered. "You look ol' enough to be Elizabeth's child," he motioned towards Johnny, who was sitting in the corner with his father, who was now glaring at Jack. There goes an entire day of planning out the window. He turned back to Elizabeth. "Ye were sayin'?"

"The seas are no longer safe," Elizabeth whispered over the deathly-still council. "Calypso is back to her previous ways, and we are all unable of sailing until we learn how to control her again."

Someone snorted further in the back, and now both Elizabeth and Jack turned to regard Hector Barbossa's son. He raised a fiery red brow and leaned back in his chair. "I jes' think it's rather funny tha' th' only one who knew how to bind her is now dead," he looked at his nails, distracted. "And he only left the information on to one other person."

"Who?"  
"Me, you idiot," Barbossa glared at Jack before smirking. "And why should I help you lot, anyway? Ye never said why she's angry in th' first place."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at Will for only a second, but Barbossa had seen enough.

"Ah… so William Turner finally came home," he said with an evil grin. "And now Calypso's upset that her latest playmate had moved on. I'd be touched, really," he paused, looking around the council at the other Captains, who were all looking at Will with disbelief, "if I didn't know that the only reason King Swann--"

"Turner," Elizabeth spat, slamming her hand on the table.

"Only provin' my point, here," he said with a snarling grin. "If the only reason King Turner wanted to help us out is so that her loving husband could stay with her." He looked around the council. "She wants us to make sacrifices so she doesn't have to."

"I've made many sacrifices—sacrifices I don't expect you to understand!" Elizabeth shouted as the crowds began to rumble with hurried mutterings. "I have lived ten years without the man I loved—I raised a child by myself, hoping that we both remained in good health just so I could see him another day… He was killed before my eyes, and I could do nothing to stop him. I've lost my father—I've lost everything. How dare you accuse me of not making sacrifices!" She glared fiercely at Barbossa, trying desperately not to cry at the idea of all of her struggles being lost by his witty slander. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it; she was nearly six months along now, and she knew she was showing. "If you are asking me to sacrifice my husband one more time so you all can go gallivanting off like a bunch of cowards, then I will simply warn you to never cross paths with the Empress. If you refuse to show me mercy, don't expect me to show you any."

She walked away, her eyes stinging as she felt pain in her lower abdomen. Her baby was kicking it's own fury towards the fellow captains, and as overjoyed as she should've been, the idea of that little baby growing up the same way Johnny had—without a father—made her sick. She walked out of the room and down the hall, finding a bucket and throwing up inside of it.

Back in the council room, Will had stood up with Johnny in his arms, flying out after Elizabeth in his worry, not bothering to address the room, which was now in shambles anyway; each Captain was shooting out ideas as to how they should handle the situations, each one more rash and unpredictable as the last. Jack stood at the head of the table where Elizabeth had been and glowered at the lot.

"If!" He shouted, garnering the attention of all, "If you think that by forcing a woman who's wif child t' give up 'er husband jus' because ye want t' listen to a lad wif only a mind of revenge o'er 'is father's death," he said wisely, squinting at the lot as if to make his point more viable, "than ye're all a worser person than a pirate. Sure, we're greedy and not very nice," he said, flailing his arms about as he walked around the table, "but tha' don' mean tha' even occasionally we can be charitable," he put his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders, extending an arm as if to show her the world. "Fink abou' it, luv. We bind Calypso again—the sea be ours… Ye send William Turner back t' th' Dutchman, an'… well… now ye have two enemies, instead of one. Free," he counted on his fingers, "if'n yer includin' Mrs. Turner, four countin' me 'coz tha' girl be a handful when her knickers are in a twist…" He continued to mumble to himself for a moment as he walked back to the head of the table, where he slammed his hands on the table. "Ye'll have four enemies to worry about—The Dutchman, The Pearl, The Empress, and the bloody goddess o' th' sea 'erself if'n ye listen to the likes of one—Captain Barbossa.

"If'n ye listen t' King Turner—if'n ye help bind Calypso once more—ye'll have virtually no enemies besides the East India whatser or another… But," he grinned, "we've defeated 'em once… Who says we can't do it again?"

The hall was silent when Jack finished speaking. They all looked at him hard for a moment before they turned to Barbossa, who was still managing to grin maliciously. "The problem with your plan, Sparrow," he said, standing up as well, "is… who said I was going to… simply give up the way to bind Calypso?" He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. Out of nowhere, a monkey came and sat on his shoulders, screeching at the Captains around the table. Jack glared at the little monkey with his namesake as Barbossa continued, "And… I really haven't been offered much for… persuasion."

"What do you want?" Jack nearly spat with rage; how could one person be so selfish?

"Water. From the fountain of youth," he said simply with a grin, the rings on his hand glittering; his father's rings, Jack figured out. His father must've told him of the things Jack Sparrow had done. The crowd turned accusatorily towards Jack, who smiled with a fake air of innocence.

"An' wha' makes ye think tha' I would know where t' find that?" He asked.

_Bang!_

Barbossa had pulled out his gun and had shot Jack in the chest quickly, and Jack felt a mixed feeling of sudden déjà vu. He glowered at Barbossa as the wound in his chest burned, but no blood came out. Nothing happened, except that the hole began to slowly close. The council glared at Jack, each drawing their own pistol. Jack held up his hands.

"I dun' have any more!" He said, shrugging his shoulders simply. "Me crew an' me used it—I coated the Pearl wif it!" He lied through his teeth, knowing that he had a full stock of it in Tia's old hut. The jungle bungalow and its village had been deserted after the goddess returned to the sea. He and his crew used it now to their advantage.

"And why should we believe you—you have deceived us all!" Captain Armand shouted, shooting his gun in the air, and causing a fight to break out again.

Without another glance back towards the group, Jack and his crew made a beeline for the exit. He made a motion as they passed the Turner family—all hunched over a pale, exhausted Elizabeth—that they needed to hurry if they were to make it out alive.

* * *

"Will, I'm fine—please don't fret over me," Elizabeth sighed as Will wiped her forehead off with a damp cloth. They were back on the Pearl, the Empress right behind, as they made their way back onto the choppy waters, away from Shipwreck Cove. 

"I can't, Elizabeth," he said softly, his eyes full of concern and love as he continued to administer to her. "I love you too much to see you in so much pain," he said quietly, his eyes blazing now.

"It's not your fault," she repeated, and it felt like that was all she was saying recently. "She fell in love with you," she said, her eyes only hinting slightly at the jealousy she felt. She smiled warmly as she reached up a tired finger to stroke his cheek, "I can't say that I blame her."

Will blushed, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. He pulled away too quickly for her liking, but he ran his fingers through her hair, and that calmed her well enough. His soft touches sent shivers down her spine as their eyes bore into each other's. She reached up cautiously, her hands folding behind his head, her fingers in his curls, before she pulled his head down into a ravenous kiss. His hands were running through her hair as hers flied to his, untying the small ponytail he had and letting the ribbon fall to the ground. He deepened the kiss, his touches more greedy as it continued, until he stopped for air, pulling away.

"Oh, Will, please," she whined, her voice a hoarse whisper. "Please, Will, I need you…"

"'Lizabeth," he shook his head, sitting up and moving away slightly. "I don't want to hurt the baby, or… something," he said, looking worried and anxious.

"Or… something?" She asked, almost mocking him.

"'Lizabeth, how do we know that by… doing… _that_ we aren't hurting… the baby?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her, feeling all red-faced and embarrassed. She smiled.

"I'm sure it's fine…" She was almost begging him now. She had feelings she couldn't control, and every touch he had landed sent wave after wave of magnified pleasure that she couldn't help but want more. "C'mon, Will, I mean…"

"'Lizabeth, please," he said, just as pleading in his voice. "I mean… let's make absolutely sure, first," he said, kissing her brow. He leaned into her ear with a hungry whisper, "And then I'll give you a night you'll never forget…" His teeth grazed her neck, causing her to moan only slightly before he had pulled away completely. He bent down and picked up the ribbon that he had tied his hair, moving away from her and sitting on Jack's desk. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and tied it, all while she curiously watched him.

"Will," she said suddenly, perking up with interest. She got up from the bed and moved towards him, her brown eyes sparkling curiously. He looked at her confused as his hands dropped from his hair. She stood in front of him before she nudged her way in between his legs, so that she was pressed up against him as he continued to sit at the desk, wondering what was going to happen next. She leaned in for what looked like a kiss, and he closed his eyes waited, but it never came. Instead, he felt her breath against his neck, it tickling his ear as she pulled his hair out of its ponytail. She kissed right below his ear lobe, nipping it slightly, before she pulled away only an inch to whisper accusatorily, "Why are you using my hair ribbons?"

He chuckled lowly, his head turning to nip at her own neck before he whispered back, "Don't ask me… Jack gave them to me."

"Jack?" She asked back, pulling completely away from him now to quirk a brow and smirk. "And… why did Jack have my hair ribbons?"

"You see, a few years into my duty, Mr. Gibbs died," Will began softly, the words suddenly paining him in a way that he had never felt before. He stopped suddenly, his hand flying to his heart as it hammered against his chest. Emotional pain… adrenaline… all these things he hadn't felt when he was immortal now came crashing down upon him. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair, whispering comforting words until he got used to the feeling. He smiled softly at her in simple gratitude before he continued, "And… he died at sea."

"Wait," she said, her eyes narrowing as she pulled herself away even more. "Jack saw you?"

"Lizzie," he used the nickname he only used when he wanted her full attention, for she really did not like it. She glowered at him for one more moment before softening up and listening. "Anyway… Jack couldn't tell me anything about you, or else the curse would've remained… so… he gave me your favorite hair ribbon, instead. I've kept it all this time," he said, gazing at the little blue ribbon in her hand. "I normally wear it around my wrist, but… it was really hot in that damn council room," he said, causing her to smile. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thoughtfulness of the action, and she launched herself into his arms.

"Oh, Will!"

He knew that this was mostly because she was pregnant, and even though he knew that her sudden appreciation for all the little things he did was magnified a lot more than usual, he knew that he should still appreciate the moment. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss before the door creaked open and they sprung apart.

"Mum? Father?" Johnny's little voice called unknowingly. "Unca Jack said I should close my eyes while coming into the room… are we playing a game?"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a look and a collective eye roll. Elizabeth turned to regard her son. "No, Johnny," she said softly, removing the hands from his face. "It's just that Unca Jack likes to play tricks on little children."

"Why?"

"Because," Will said softly, moving to stand next to his son as well. He looked into an almost identical pair of eyes and grinned, "he has no friends, and it makes him feel better."

"Really?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "and… you know what would make him feel even better?"

"What?"

"If," Will chanced a glance at Elizabeth, who had tears of mirth in her eyes from trying to contain her laughter, "he had a friend who liked to play pranks on him, too."

"Oh," Johnny said disappointed for a moment, before he brightened considerably. "I could do that!"

"Why don't you go right now?" Elizabeth said suddenly, as if the idea was striking her. "You could—replace all the rum with salt water!"

"Or apple juice!"

Boy, that child could hold a grudge, Elizabeth thought wildly. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, apple juice."

"But I can't," he said sadly, his face falling.

"And why not?" Will asked, standing up and walking back to the bed. It seemed Elizabeth and Johnny had been reminiscing on another memory that he had missed out upon, and he had to create distance as if to make up for it.

"Because it's raining again, and Unca Jack says we three need to stay inside."

"Oh." Will and Elizabeth voiced together, and Johnny nodded, his eyelids drooping slightly.

They all sighed collectively, moving towards the bed. Elizabeth sat on Will's right, and Johnny at his left. As if on cue, Johnny suddenly yawned. Both parents turned to look at their darling child as he made the most innocent, 'I didn't do anything' look and smiled. Will jerked his head towards the bed, and Johnny nodded. Silently, the family of three—soon to be four—climbed into the large bed and wrapped themselves in the covers. As Elizabeth and Johnny dreamt wonderful, happy dreams of their future as a family, Will stayed up through most of the night, the events of the day playing through his head. He knew what he had to do; he knew what he was sacrificing. He knew that they would forgive him in the long run; that they would understand that he did it for their own good. The only true question that still laid in his mind was—

Could he forgive himself?

* * *

**I didn't know what to name Barbossa's son, so... if anyone has any ideas, leave them with your review. :)**

**Also--this chapter was the closest thing I think I could ever write to smut, and I hope you all enjoyed the little taste. The hair ribbon was a request of my best friend, who had read that chapter in One Day and went--how the hell was that relevant?**

**Let me know what you think in a review! **


	4. It's in God's Hands Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: It's taken me a while to update, and I'm sorry about that. Just a lot of things have gone down in the past month, and it's been hard to get any update, let alone a good one. My friend Sam passed away a little more than a month ago, and it was really hard to get the motivation to write-- especially this chapter. I can't promise a quick update for next time, but I can promise I will try my hardest to be a little more regular.**

**Oh, and a special thank you to my cousin Lizzy for beta-ing. I'm sorry this was such a bitch of a chapter, luv!**

**On a lighter note, I just got a kitten-- six weeks old, and his name is Crookshanks. Don't you love originality?**

* * *

**What One Must do for Love  
By: MJ  
Chapter Four: It's In God's Hands, Now

* * *

**

_In loving memory of Samantha H.  
Rest in peace, 26 September 2007._

* * *

_It was dark and eerie on the ship, the unsettling fog surrounding him as he took his unsteady footsteps towards the bow. It was almost as if an invisible string was pulling him forward. He gulped down a fresh breath of sea air, nearly suffocating from the strong motion. Dark eyes focused on the railing over the bow where four hourglasses were set up._

_One was rather large, with deep red sand, and it seemed to be falling into the bottom part only one grain at a time. The one beside it was of a pinker sand, and it was falling rapidly, barely any left in the top. The third was tiny, almost miniscule, moving at a similar pace as the first with a yellowish sort of sand. The last was the smallest of them all, with pure white sand, but it hadn't begun to spill it's contents however._

_He was intrigued by the hourglasses, transfixed by their sudden appearance on the Black Pearl, when it hit him around the head. He wasn't on the Black Pearl, anymore. Neither Elizabeth nor Jack could be seen, nor could any other crew member. As realization hit him even further, his heart sank as he heard the tell-tale cackle._

_"Calypso," he spat, turning to face her. She smirked at him, raising a dark finger to trace his jawline. "What-what am I here for--what do you want from me?!"_

_"Dat I shall ne'va tell," she smirked, biting her lip playfully as she advanced. He took a step backwards instinctively. "I like t'keep me private moments... private, if ye catch me drift," she said, her face inches from his. Her yellowed eyes winked at him maliciously as a tiny hand grabbed his arm._

_"I would never break my vows to Elizabeth... you know this," he said, in a voice that told them both that they had been down this road before. She grinned._

_"I know," she pouted, stepping away from him. She moved towards the railing, her fingers trailing the hourglasses. "So... I bought meself some leverage."_

_"Leverage?"_

_"Your family's souls..." she gestured to the hourglasses, her eyes shining brilliantly with her madness. "Ye come with me or they shall all perish," she whispered, her fingers tracing over the one with the pink sand, to the yellow, before falling to the one with the fine, pure white sand. "One, by one," she said, picking up the little hourglass and shaking it in his face._

_"That's--"_

_"Your daughter, aye," she grinned, her black teeth shining in the moonlight. _

_"How--what--" Will stutttered, staring at the little hourglass, with the pure white sand. He had a daughter--he and Elizabeth were having a daughter--and her very existance was resting in the hands of the one he knew he couldn't beat._

_"Come wit' me," she purred, reaching another finger to stroke his strong jawline. "An' ye're daughter shall live," she said, stepping away from him and moving towards the bow. She extended her arm, stretching over the railing, dangling the very life and soul of his daughter over the side like it was simply trash to her. "Refuse me, an'..." she simply let it hang in the air, grinning wickedly at him._

_"How long... how long do I have to decide?" He said, his heart in his stomach, his eyes flickering between Tia and the hourglass._

_"Ye got two seconds before me patience runs ou'!" She roared, gripping the hourglass tighter; it looked on the verge of breaking. _

_"That's not fair!"_

_She laughed, opening her mouth wide and tilting her head back; she looked deranged as she laughed at his innocence. "I'm da goddess of de sea... when 'as th' sea been fair t'ye, William?" She said quietly, winking at him. _

_He bit his lip, wondering how Elizabeth would take it. A miscarriage, she could get over-- however slowly, he reasoned with himself... That's something they could get through together. But..._

_He looked at Tia and closed his eyes, letting out a breath through his nose as he bit his lip. Gaining courage, he looked her in the eye and sighed heavily._

_"I'll be damned if I leave Elizabeth to raise another child by herself."_

* * *

"Will!" She cried out suddenly, as a sudden pain overtook her entire body. She reached over her son, who was nestled beside her, grabbing onto his shoulder and squeezing. "Oh, God, Will--please!" 

"Elizabeth," he wheezed, sitting up quickly. "Elizabeth-- what's wrong?" He asked gently, letting her grip his hand harshly as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Mama-- Papa--?"

"Will," Elizabeth groaned as the contraction faded. "Will--please. Please, go get Jack--"

"Jack--?"

"Mama--!" Johnny's tiny voice beside them alerted them to his prensence beside them. "Mama-- what's wrong--?"

"Jack... Jack was there the first time," she bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. They both knew what the result of her having the baby this early would be. "He can make sure... that I--"

"Mama--!"

"Will, get Jack and take Johnny," she winced as another contraction seemed to be coming. "Please," she added as she let go of him to grip the sheets in her hand, panting as it hit her full force.

Not needing any further pleading, Will bent down and picked up a flailing Johnny. "Mama-- what's wrong-- is-- is the baby coming?" His eyes widened in excitement; a smile came across his face. "I'm going to be a brother!" He shouted as Will shut the door behind them and made their way onto the main deck.

"Jack!" Will shouted as he crossed the main deck, a squirming Johnny still fighting in his arms. He was beside himself with excitement, and was protesting the entire way.

"I want to see my brother--! I want to see him--! PAPA!"

"JACK!" Will shouted, alerting the crewman on charge, Marty, who woke up and alerted the captain. Cotton continued to man the wheel, his eyes following the distraught father carrying his naive son across the deck.

"Wha's goin' on, whelp?" Jack asked as he stumbled onto the deck, only in his pants and boots, his disgarded shirt in his hand as he regarded Will. "Wha's wif all the shoutin' an' th' like--?"

"I'm going to be a brother!" Johnny shouted with a giggle and a grin, his eyes sparkling as Jack visibly paled.

"She's not--?" At Will's somber nod, Jack took in a shaky breath. "Marty, rouse Pintel an' have him take the wheel," he said quietly to the shorter man. "Have Cotton and Ragetti entertain the young boy," he jerked his head conspicuously in Johnny's direction. "An' don't let 'im out o' your sights," he added forebodingly, "The last thing the Turners need tonight is to have to tell the littl'un just how... _grave_ the situation is." He said with a sad smile. Marty nodded and set about his tasks. Jack offered Will a sympathetic look before he took off for the Turner's cabin as Will stood with Johnny still in his strong arms.

"Papa-- why can't I see my brother?" It still amazed Will at how strangely optimistic Johnny was that the child was to be a boy, and with a pang of painful irony when he realized that the boy would be let down in more ways than one. Not only wasn't he going to be a brother, but the sibling he was losing wasn't going to be a boy at all. He bit his lip and offered Johnny a small smile.

"Because, Johnny, he-- he hasn't come yet," Will stumbled over his words as he tried so desperately to stay steady. Wave after wave of guilt was hitting him as he looked into his young son's face. "He-- your mother-- she..."

"Johnny, me boy!" Ragetti smiled, the skinny man coming up near Will with a tired, but friendly smile on his face. "I fink it's time t'play our favorite game!"

"I'm too excited to play 'find the eyeball', Mr. Ragetti, sir!" Johnny squealed, finally escaping from his father's arms. He tugged on the tall man's shirt to bring him down towards his ear, where he whispered frantically, "I'm going to be a brother, don't'cha know!"

"Really, now?" Ragetti grinned, ushering Johnny into the crew's quarters. "Well, it looks like we may 'ave a bit o' a wait-- why not play our game?"

The doors shut and Will suddenly felt very alone. He looked out towards the black sea and the deep blue sky and felt a sudden fit of anger overtake him. If he lost his daughter-- if he lost this child because some... monster fell in love with him... He grunted and kicked at the mast, moving back towards his cabin where he could hear his wife's desperate screams of pain... It was when he walked in and saw her that he made up his mind. The look of fear on her face, mixed with the painful trashes of her body, made him come to realize that if Calypso was going to take away his child...

Well, she had better hope he was a little more merciful in his revenge.

* * *

A new scream drew his attention back to the room. Jack was positioned at the foot of the bed, staring at everything but Elizabeth's spread legs as she gripped the sheets in pain. She was propped up on many pillows, and was already sweating from her exertion. She looked up at Will with pleading, guilty eyes and he couldn't bare to look at her anymore. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, one foot in front of the other, until he was beside the bed and gripping her hand. 

"You're doing wonderful," he whispered, kissing her hot forehead. She winced.

"I'm sorry, Will... I-I didn't expect this... Johnny's pregnancy had been difficult, but-but... never... never this," she muttered lamely, gesturing before her.

"It's coming," Jack added redundantly, leaning back in his chair and watching the couple. "Delivered enough babies t'know... 'm sorry," he said looking Will in the eye. Will looked away and kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

"We've hit worse and overcome it... who's to say all hope's lost?" He said quietly, pushing her locks away from her face. She responded by groaning and squeezing his hand harshly as the contraction hit. He took the pain readily and willingly, his eyes focused on her. "It's okay, 'Lizabeth, 'm here," he whispered. "You're beautiful-- wonderful--"

"Will?" She moaned, squeezing his hand harder as the contraction reached its peak.

"Hmm--?"

"Be... quiet," she grunted as it ended, collapsing against the pillows behind her. She lazily traced his jawline with a finger, smiling ever-so-slightly. "Please," she added. He smiled but didn't say anything else. She puckered her lips and he leaned forward and kissed them, causing her to smile.

"I's goin' t'be a long night," Jack said, leaning back in his chair and watching the couple. "I'd say we got a coupl'a hours before it'll come," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "All we can do is wait..."

* * *

It had been five hours before Jack had announced that the baby was coming, whether or not either parent was ready or willing. Elizabeth couldn't tell which birth had been more painful, but after collapsing into Will's arms after the final push, she knew that Johnny's had been just a tad more. Jack had cleaned the little girl off, and coddled her up in many blankets. Then he took her over and laid her beside some of the many candles surrounding the room, where it seemed to be just a tad warmer; it was his attempt to keep her warm. Will had moved to help him, but Elizabeth held him back. 

"He knows what he's doing," she whispered into his hair as he held her, and he sighed, kissing her neck. When he didn't say anything else, she whispered again, "It's not your fault, you know." He still didn't say anything, and she sighed, pulling away. "I had complications with Johnny-- this was almost inevitable."

"I know, luv, it's just..." He looked at the tiny baby in Jack's arms. It had barely made a sound other than the first startled scream, "I-I just wish..."

"Shh," she shushed him, pulling him closer to her. "We both do, love," she kissed his forehead. "I suppose it's all in God's hands, now..."

That statement hadn't made Will feel any better about it; his dream a vivid picture in his mind over and over again. Moments passed with Will holding Elizabeth's hand, varying their glances between a worried Jack, their motionless daughter, and each other. The small bundle in Jack's arms had stopped making noises, and Jack seemed tense as he hurried to try and save her. Will's heart dropped into his stomach when the tension was broken, after an eternity of deathly silence.

"Will, come here-- quick," Jack muttered, and Will sprang to his feet with an apologetic look to Elizabeth. She lied back down in the bed and curled up under the covers, suddenly cold. He moved towards Jack and his daughter, and noticed just how... blue she looked. "She's not breathing."

Will swore, moving to take his tiny daughter into his hands. He held her up and leaned his head down to listen to her mouth. There was nothing coming in or out. He placed a finger on her chest-- there wasn't a heartbeat. He choked back a sob as he held the little girl closer to him, moving towards Elizabeth, who looked much older than she was. "Is she--?" she said hesitantly, moving to sit up. Will nodded, and sat beside her. Elizabeth moved and took the child from his arms and held her close. "We should name her," she said, in a voice so quiet, Will barely heard her. He nodded.

"What were you thinking?"

"Jaqueline," she said, wiping away the tears. She looked up at Will and smiled before turning her face towards Jack. "Jack was like my guardian all those years you were gone. This little girl is an angel now... a guardian angel, I'm sure," she said quietly, her fingers going up towards the little girl's dark curls. "It just fits..."

"'Lizabeth-- Will, the child deserves a better name--" Jack attempted guiltfully. "I'm a scoundrel-- a bloody pirate--"

"I didn't realize that we were suddenly high English socialites with political agendas again," Elizabeth said quietly, in a tone that suggested that Jack shouldn't say another thing. He fell silent, a wonderful, happy glint to his eye.

"'Sides," Will said, taking the child from Elizabeth's arms. He looked down at his daughter and managed a small, painful smile. "It's perfect."

* * *

"Johnny, where ya goin'?" Ragetti asked, his one eye turning to look at the young lad, half-way out of the room already. "Bett-ah question-- where's me eye--?" 

"I'm going to see my brother, Mister Ragetti," Johnny nodded, pushing the door open and walking on deck. He called over his shoulder, "And if I told you, it would ruin the game-- wouldn't it--?" He snickered to himself gleefully; what a perfect prank. Mister Ragetti would never see his eye ball again unless a certain bird decided to return it from his nest. His dark eyes scanned the deck, and deciding the cost was clear, he sprinted the way to the captain's cabin, where he knew his parents would be.

"Mama!" He called, tiny fists pounding on the door. "Papa! I wanna see my brother!" He stopped for a second, pushing his face flush to the door, straining his ears to hear. He heard crying-- horribly painful sobs-- and frowned. Boy, his little brother was loud. "Mama? Papa? Let me in!" There was now a shuffling noise, and the door opened a creak. "Papa!" Johnny said excitedly, trying to move around his father. Will came outside and closed the door, bending down to talk to Johnny in a small, quiet voice. "Papa-- I wanna see my brother!"

"William," Will said, and Johnny frowned at the use of his real, full name. He knew that something must be serious-- perhaps he had a sister! The horror, he thought to himself with a bit of a shake. He looked at his father, who seemed at a loss of what to say. "There's something you need to know..."

"I have a sister, don't I?" Johnny said dejectedly. "Don't worry-- I'm sure she's not too horrible. 'Sides, we could always trade her back, couldn't we?" Will choked back a sob, his eyes welling up horribly. He crushed his son into his chest and held him. "Papa, don't cry-- I didn't mean it. I'm sure she's a nice girl... can I see her, papa?"

"William, shh," he said softly, shushing the little boy. He pulled away. "Son, right now your mother is very tired, and we all need a little privacy."

"But my sister--?"

"Your sister... Jacqueline," he said, and Johnny smiled, liking the name already. Will's heart broke, and he didn't have the heart to break his son's either. "is... sleeping," he said, smiling. "And you can be very loud... she needs her sleep, son," he said kissing Johnny's forehead.

"I could be real quiet, papa-- promise!" He whined, trying to wiggle away from his father's grasp. "Just let me see her!"

"Not now, Johnny," Will said firmly. "Go back with Mr. Ragetti. We'll get you in the morning."

"But I don't want to go back with Mr. Ragetti-- I wanna see Mama! Mama would let me see my little sister... Mama would let me see Jack-qween... Mama--"

"Is tired, Johnny... Please... just go back to Mr. Ragetti." Will was exhausted, and was so close to spilling the truth to his son. Johnny, glaring at him something fierce, folded his arms over his chest and got up. Then he said something that broke Will's heart, and ran before Will could try and repair it.

"You hate me, don't you? You like Jack-qw... You like little Jack more than me. Fine. I hate you too."

* * *

"Little Jack... hmph. Some stupid little baby comes into this world, and all of a sudden I'm not as important," Johnny grumbled, staring out the stern of the ship. "Daddy's being mean, and Mama doesn't wanna see me," he said sadly, staring down into the dark, black water. "It's not fair!" 

"Life's not fair, Johnny."

He turned around suddenly, and gasped. Standing before him was a beautiful woman. She had skin the color of chocolate, and her hair was in long, black curls that looked soft to the touch. She had a blindingly white smile between two ruby-red lips, and startling green eyes that seemed to see through him. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that covered her body loosely, long billowing sleeves that seemed to be blowing in a nonexistant breeze. He felt safe around her... like...

"Are you an angel?" He asked stupidly, taking a step towards her in awe. She smiled and chuckled; it sounded like music to his ears.

"No, Johnny... I'm a... friend," she decided on the proper word with a kind smile. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong--?"

"My papa won't let me see my mother or sister..."

"Oh--?" She asked, bending down to eye level with him. He nodded firmly.

"All I want to do is see her!" He whined. "But my papa won't let me. I don't think he loves me very much," he said sadly, frowning at his toes. "Why else would he keep my own sister from me?"

"I can show you your sister," the woman said kindly, and Johnny's eyes grew wide.

"You can?"

"Sure," she said, moving towards the side of the boat. "Just follow me," she said with a wink before she jumped into the black water below. Johnny ran towards the railing, a scared look on his face. He wasn't allowed to swim by himself, let alone at night! He bit his lip. It was a long fall, and he was certain the water'd be cold. And how was jumping in the water going to show him his sister anyway? It didn't make sense to him.

_Johnny, _the angel's voice whispered in his ear, _come with me... come with me, Johnny, and I'll protect you. I'll love you. I'll show you your sister, Johnny, just come with me..._

With a firm nod of his head, he climbed over the railing and into the black depths below. He opened his eyes stupidly; the salt water burning them. He dimly caught a glimpse of Calypso coming towards him, taking his hand, and pulling him further from the surface. In moments, all went black, and Johnny knew nothing more.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffie... Next chapter's a biggie, so I'll try to get an update soon. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but... I had a good reason. **


	5. I've Seen Your Heart, and it is Mine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Bummer.**

**Author's Notes: Um... not much else I can say other than sorry, and to expect the next update about this time next week. ****

* * *

**

What One Must do for Love 

**By: MJ**

**Chapter Five: I've Seen Your Heart, and it is Mine

* * *

**

"You should go check on him, you know," Elizabeth said, shortly after Will recalled the conversation he had with Johnny. Jack had been pouring Will a drink and nearly dropped the bottle when Elizabeth spoke.

"Jesus, Lizzie, though' ye were sleepin'," Jack swore, taking a swig of his rum. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Thought or hoped?" She teased him, and Jack smiled ruefully, getting up and moving towards the door.

"I fink I'll leave th' two o' ye alone," he said quietly, leaving and shutting the door behind him. Elizabeth turned to a red-faced Will and smiled. She realized he probably had hoped that she wouldn't hear what he had told Jack. She nodded at the sentiment, and he sighed.

"I'm the last person he wants to see…"

"You're the only person he wants to see," she shook her head, moving to sit up. Will was on his feet in a moment, but she shooed him away with waving hands. "I'm not going to die; I'm simply sitting up," she huffed, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Talk to him, Will…"

He nodded, "I'll go right now." He moved towards the door but she stopped him when she spoke again.

"Tell him what really happened, too." She paused thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, "Better yet, bring him back so we can tell him together." He nodded, offering her a small smile before he walked out. He walked on deck to see chaos ensuing. Quirking a brow, he turned towards Marty, who was looking around for something Will couldn't see.

"Marty—what's wrong?" He asked, panic beginning to settle in his stomach. The shorter man shook his head, running towards the helm.

"Captain—Turner's out!" He shouted, running into the crew quarters, looking around desperately. Will sprinted up towards Jack, who looked rather pale.

"What's going on?"

"Wha're ya talkin' 'bout, mate?" Jack slapped Will between the shoulders roughly, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back towards his cabin. "No'fin's wrong," he shook his head, whistling for the crew members to stop. "Ol' Ragetti 'ere merely lost his eye… tha's all," Jack grinned, but Will remained suspicious.

"Just ask Johnny," he shrugged, maneuvering out of Jack's grip. "Where is he, anyway? Elizabeth and I were just about to—"

"Go back to sleep, 'm sure!" Jack grinned, grabbing Will's arm again and pushing him back towards his cabin. "Been a long nigh', 'asn't it, mate?" He questioned. Will pushed away from Jack as the panic in his stomach spread throughout his body.

"Where's Johnny?"

The accusation silenced the crew, already whispering to begin with. They all looked on guiltily as Jack shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly, looking around the deck for help. Will's eyes widened and he grabbed Jack's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Where's my son?" He shouted, the pain in his voice breaking Jack's heart.

"Gone."

"Gone?" Will whispered, his hands falling from the elder man's shoulders. They went up into his hair, grabbing at the long, unruly locks as he stared at Jack incredulously. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean wha' I say, William," Jack said gently, reaching out and clutching Will's shoulders supportively. "The boy disappeared af'er 'e came back from seein' ye…"

"He must be hiding, then!" Will said naively, moving towards the hull. "He's probably down below amongst the rum barrels—I upset him, you know… he's just hiding…" He turned to see the crew staring sympathetically.

"We checked, Will," Jack called out to him, still rooted to the spot outside the Turner's cabin. Will turned to stare at Jack. "He's not on the ship…"

"He has to be on the ship—where else could he—?" Will stopped and his eyes widened. He fled towards the railing of the ship, his brown eyes looking at the black depths below. "WILLIAM!" He called, using the boy's full name. "WILLIAM!" He kept calling, pacing the length of the railing. Suddenly, he stood up straight. His hands rushed down towards his belt, freeing it from his trousers; the heavy weapons dropped to the deck with a _clunk_. He placed his hands on the railing and climbed upwards, making up his mind in a minute.

"Will, no!" Jack gasped, rushing towards him, the crew separating to reach him in time. It was too late; Will had already dived into the water. He swore under his breath. "Ev'ryone—fetch a lantern! Marty, bring some rope… there's no way Elizabeth is goin' t' loose everythin' she has in a course o' a few hours…"

* * *

The saltwater was burning him from the outside in. He desperately needed to find his son… to save his son from the demon he knew lurked beneath the depths. His eyes were burning as he strained them to search, his mouth opening to shout out a feeble, garbled version of his son's name. Cackling laughter reached his ears. 

_I wondered when you'd come for me, my love…_

He turned, quickly, trying to see her. He could hear her. He could feel her presence. **Where are you?** He wondered, pushing deeper down, going further and further from the surface.

_Where I need to be… want to see who is with me, my pet?_

Suddenly, he could see him. Johnny's unnaturally blue face was mere inches from his. He reached out to grab him, his lungs beginning to burn. Johnny disappeared in the darkness to more laughs.

_To have him back, you must have me…_ She taunted him, now, her voice growing louder and louder. _Make me yours, William… and Jacqueline will live again… I'll give her back, I promise… keep your promise to me… Man the Dutchman for the rest of eternity…or everyone else shall suffer…_

**I… I…** Will's mind was blanking; his vision was growing more strained as the world around him turned black. There was movement beside him, but it went unnoticed as he was too weak to turn. As he felt something tugging at his waist, he simply dismissed it as Death's cold arms finally bringing him peace...

* * *

"He's not breathin'—give him space!" Jack shouted, pushing everyone aside as he examined his sopping-wet best friend. He began slapping Will's face, his voice betraying his emotions.

"Ya stupid, stupid man! Wake up so 'Lizabeth can kill ya 'erself!" He growled, growing frustrated. He pounded on Will's chest, now, right in the center. Suddenly, Will jerked upwards, his mouth spewing the saltwater he had consumed. Coughing, he sat up and reached forward dumbly, searching for something that wasn't there.

"Johnny!" His hoarse voice groaned. "Johnny—Jacqueline—Elizabeth—!"

The sound of Jack's hand meeting Will's face silenced the frantic crew. Everyone stopped in their actions to stare at their captain and the grieving man. Jack had a furious look about his face, while Will only managed to look stunned. "William," Jack seethed, grabbing Will be the shoulders. "Wha'… th' _hell_ were ye thinkin'?"

"Johnny needed to be saved," Will said stupidly, a hand rising to his face to cup his sore cheek. "You hit me," he said, just as brightly, looking at Jack's quivering hand. Jack backed away, letting out a low growl.

"Johnny couldn't be saved… but instead o' remainin' safe fer yer wife, ye go an' risk yer bloody neck—wha' were ya _thinking_?" Jack said in a low, quiet voice, sounding much more dangerous than Will had ever heard him. "Be'ta question—how was I supposed t' tell 'Lizabeth tha' no' only did she lose a daugh'er an' a son—both o' her children—but she lost her husband, too? And why—? Because he was stupid enough t' jump in after 'em!"

"Stupid—?" Will said indignantly. "It was the right thing to do! It was the _only_ thing to do!"

"No, Will, it was simply th' dumbest thin' ya could'a done," Jack shook his head, rubbing his temples. "I need rum, and ye need t' talk t' yer wife." He rolled his eyes at Will's vacant expression. "Perhaps this'll help you…" He chucked a bone-dry, immaculately-white piece of paper at Will. "Figure it out," Jack growled, turning to his crew. A single look sent them all back to their stations as he stood and made his way into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Will stared at the paper in his hand. He tried to open it, but it seemed that he couldn't. Confused, he stood, moving towards his cabin door blindly, not paying attention to the people and things around him. He never tripped once, since the sympathetic crew moved everything out of his way as he went. "Elizabeth," he muttered, opening the door to her cabin. She attempted to get out of bed at the sight of him, dripping wet and a stupid expression on his face, but he shook his head. "Letter," he muttered, just as quietly. He tossed it to her, beginning to strip out of his wet clothes.

She was able to open it, unrolling the scroll to read the horrid handwriting within. She read it quickly, her eyes widening at the words she didn't want to believe. "He's gone?" She whispered, looking up. Will had his back turned to her with only his trousers on. The jagged scars on his back stuck out, and she sighed as she watched his shoulders sag. "Come here," she whispered pitifully, her eyes welling up with tears.

He had never moved so quickly in his life; one moment, he was across the room searching for a shirt, and the next he was holding her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. She stiffened at the sound.

"It's not your fault," she muttered into his chest, kissing his scar softly.

"What… what did the letter say?"

She simply held onto him longer, pressing her face into his chest. She sobbed openly now, her tears rewetting his dry skin. He held her, too, until she pushed the paper in his hands. He opened it with trembling fingers as she seemed to calm slightly, her sobs not as violent as before. Before him, in Calypso's scrawl was written:

_You're next._

He held her tightly, dropping the wretched letter on the ground. He pressed his face into her hair as she continued sobbing. They leaned back down on the bed into a more comfortable position. After moments of torment, she seemed to calm, pulling away from him to stare at him sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked quietly, staring at her. She smirked slightly and it warmed his heart. He brushed away her tears and offered her his own smile. She leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling away to mutter on his lips.

"I have a few ideas…"

* * *

"Calypso!" Will screamed out, pacing the deck frantically as he went. The crew merely watched, perplexed. He stopped and gripped the bars again, as he had done before. They all moved forward, as if to stop him.

"Calypso! I summon Calypso!" He shouted all the louder, resuming his pacing. He ran a hand through his hair, muttering things to himself. Jack came out of his cabin at the shouts, looking wildly for the culprit. "Calypso—!" Will shouted once more, stopping and staring into the black water.

"Will, wha' do ya think yer doin'?" Jack asked, moving to stand beside Will and pull him away. "Why th' hell would ya be summonin'—?"

"Yes, Willyam Turn-ah," Calypso's voice came from behind them. They both turned to see her sitting innocently on the portside railing staring at them both. "Why are ye callin' fer me?" She purred.

"Calypso—I've been a fool," Will said quietly, moving towards her. Jack grabbed his shoulders, holding him back. Will paused, and looked at Jack for a long moment. Then he violently shrugged off Jack's grasp and continued moving. "I've been so blind," he said, just as quietly as before.

"Ye have?" She questioned suspiciously. "Why should I believe you?"

"My heart," he said, moving into his back pocket. He pulled out his father's knife, twisting the handle in his fingers, staring at the flickering blade. He stopped, pushing the blade towards him, giving her the handle. "It's yours for the taking… only yours… forever yours…" He continued.

"An' yer wife?" Calypso said, standing up. She moved towards Will, eyeing the blade suspicsiously. "She's willin' t'give ye up, jus' like that?"

"Well, she wants the children back," Will said thoughtfully, moving towards Calypso as well. "She can have them," he said. "We should have our own, don't you think?"

Calypso smiled. "Where is she?" She whispered, now a mere breath away from Will. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Cabin…" Will said indifferently.

"Bring her out, I want her to see this," Calypso said, putting a finger on Will's lips. Her brown eyes sparkled, and Will grinned.

"As my love wishes," he said moving away from her. She giggled, and he moved towards his cabin. He opened the door, moving into the room. "Miss Swann," he said, loud enough that Calypso could tell nothing was going on between them. "You're needed on deck." He moved out of the room and past a flabbergasted Jack, ignoring the murderous looks he was receiving from the crew. Calypso still held his father's knife thoughtfully, watching his every movement.

"She no long'a Mrs. Turner, now?" Calypso questioned, tilting her head to the side. Will smiled softly, shaking his head. He raised his left hand, where his wedding ring was absent. Jack coughed from his position, but it was ignored as Calypso retook her position with her arms around Will. "Ya don't love 'er no more?" She questioned, and Will shook his head. "Tell me," she said suddenly. "Tell me ya don't love 'er no more."

"Why must I say it if we both know it's true," he pushed his face inches closer to her, their lips almost touching. "Why waste breath on her anymore?"

"Jack—?" Elizabeth called out feebly, holding onto the wall for support. "What's wrong, why am I—?" She dropped off as she stared at Will and Calypso. Calypso grinned at her before she started changing directly before her eyes. Then, before Will, was Elizabeth. Calypso had taken her form, except from when they were younger, before she had children. Elizabeth bit back a sob as Calypso lowered her mouth upon Will's kissing him fiercely.

"Will!" Jack shouted, moving towards him. "Wha' are ya doing—why are ya kissing this beast—wha' spell 'as she got ya und'a?" He questioned, moving quicker. He was stopped, though, by an invisible shield that he couldn't penetrate.

Calypso broke off, grinning as she took the form of Tia Dalma again. "Oh, Jackie," she shook her head, clicking her tongue. "It not be nice t' insult me," she said dangerously. She looked at Elizabeth for a second, as if remembering she was there. "Destiny," she whispered forebodingly, staring at Will again. Will was staring at Calypso with such love that it made Elizabeth sick.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth said, still gripping the wall. Jack moved to help her. She grabbed his arm for support. Calypso grinned, moving away from Will. He moaned, moving to follow, but she stopped him.

"Not yet, my love," she whispered. He stopped, nodding obediently. She moved towards the edge where a rope had appeared. She pulled the rope upwards with the strength of ten men.

Johnny was thrown upon the deck ungracefully, landing at his father's feet. Will continued to look at Calypso as Johnny woke up. "Father! Father, I'm sorry—I'm so sorry, Father, I will never disobey you again!" Will didn't flinch. Johnny wrapped his arms around Will's legs, holding on for dear life. "It was so scary, Father… the water was so cold… so dark… I'm so sorry… I don't need to see little Jack. I don't want to see little Jack… Father, please—"

Will jerked away, moving from the little boy's grasp. He turned to glare at Elizabeth. "Take care of _your_ son." Johnny looked on the verge of tears as he stared disbelievingly at his father. Calypso grinned as she came back towards Will, taking his hand.

"Father, what—"

"Miss Swann, please," Will spat, not looking at Johnny. Elizabeth looked just as heartbroken.

"Will, it's me—!" She said, moving towards him. Jack grabbed her as she teetered dangerously, dizzy from all the movement.

"Ye should be in bed," Jack shook his head, glaring at the man he thought was his best friend. "Why woul'ya bring'er out 'ere—t' flaun' yer new whore?" Jack spat at Will. Will shook his head, looking at Calypso.

"I'm saying good-bye," he shrugged. Calypso grinned, moving towards his and Elizabeth's cabin.

"Where d'ye think yer goin'?" Jack asked, stepping out in front of her way.

"I t'ink ya wan' me t'go int'a tha' room," she said gravely, staring Jack down. Jack didn't move, his eyes watching Elizabeth who was watching Will. In that moment of weakness, Calypso forcefully pushed Jack out of his way. She moved inside the room and shut the door behind her. Jack moved to open it, to get her out, but she had locked the door behind her. She was shouting incantations, now, her voice booming across the Pearl's deck.

Then, just as suddenly, it was quiet. A green light flashed, blinding them all. When it passed, Calypso stood in front of Elizabeth, holding a bundle in her arms. Elizabeth stared at her with wide eyes as Calypso placed the bundle in her arms. "Jacqueline Swann… sounds beautiful," Calypso said, suddenly loosing her accent. Her voice was morphing, as was her body. Then, it was like Elizabeth was staring at a mirror. "Calypso Turner… I like it better," she whispered, leaving Elizabeth. She moved towards Will, and took his hand. She moved towards the side of the ship.

The Dutchman appeared out of the water, the same frightful ship that had given Elizabeth ten years of nightmares looking as haggard as it had the first time. A gangplank crossed from the Dutchman to the Pearl, and Will helped Calypso climb on. She was wearing an identical dress to the one Elizabeth had worn on her would-be wedding. Will got up after her, and they went together, never letting go of their hands. They reached the deck and she led him to the helm. There on the railing was the open chest, ominously gleaming in the early morning light.

"You're heart is mine, William," Calypso's voice boomed as she ripped open Will's shirt, the red garment falling to the ground at his feet. "You promised me… forever and ever," she said.

She raised the knife and Jack had barely covered Johnny's eyes before she stabbed his chest. Will let out a fierce yell, falling to his knees. She went with him, the blood from his chest drenching her dress. She continued, her eyes never leaving his. She was whispering more incantations, her eyes watching him as she worked. Then, it was over. Will was lying on the ground, his chest openly bleeding. Calypso stood with his still-beating heart. She morphed back to her former form, her black teeth grinning at Elizabeth.

"Mine," she whispered to Elizabeth before the ship and her love disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; let me know what you think in a review!**

**All I can say without revealing too much is to have faith in true love, for it always conquers all.**


	6. Never Shall We Die

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **I'm terribly sorry for the delay... my regular computer is acting rather funny, and so I had to type this up directly on the document manager. Hopefully... cross your fingers... my computer will be fixed soon, and I will have more regular updates again.

Oh. The things happening in the italics are not dreams. They are events happening simultaneously to the events in regular print. You'll see at the end.

* * *

**What One Must Do for Love  
By: MJ  
Chapter Six: Never Shall We Die**

**

* * *

**

_"Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die."_

_The lone figure stood at the helm of the dark ship, staring out at the black sea. He held on tighter to the chain around his neck, the charm that it bore growing hot in his hand. He licked his lips, wincing at the bitter salty taste they held from the sea spray, closing his eyes against the newest gust of warm wind. Sighing, he opened his eyes and watched the horizon for some change..._

_Knowing one would not come so quickly, he hummed a bit of the song, his free hand flying to the railing and grabbing onto it as if to steady himself. "Please," he pleaded with the darkness, his eyes remaining steadfast on the horizon, "come back."

* * *

_"Make for Shipwreck Cove," Elizabeth told Jack swiftly, gently rocking her babe in her arms. Her eyes remained steadfast on the spot where Will had just been. She had known it would have been gruesome and unbearable but never...

"Care t' enligh'en me on wha' th' devil's goin' on, or woul'ja perfer fer me t' simply sail off blindly an' trust ya?" Jack asked her, the tone of his voice causing her to flinch ever so slightly. She turned to look at him, to see him attempting to comfort an inconsolable Johnny. She sighed, motioning for him to follow her. She stood up and walked into his cabin, still swaying with Jacqueline in her arms. She turned when the door opened once more, to see Jack following her, awkwardly holding Johnny's hand with two fingers. He made a hand gesture as if to tell her to come take care of her own child, and she obliged, setting Jacqueline down in the bassinet Ragetti had carved, in the blankets from Jack's own bed.

"Jack, it's not what you're thinking," she said quietly, bending down to gather her other child in her arms. She placed her hand on Johnny's head, rubbing her fingers soothingly into his scalp. She attempted to shush him, swaying him from side to side, humming the lullaby she used to rock him to bed when he was a babe.

"Really, Lizzie? 'Coz I dun' even know wha' t' fink..." Jack growled, moving toward the cabinet. He slammed the door open and grabbed a bottle of rum, only to find it empty. Out of anger, he threw it against the wall, the green bottle shattering to pieces. He continued to slam around in the cabinets, ignoring Elizabeth's pleas for him to be silent. It was only when he roused Jacqueline and she started wailing did he flinch and move more quietly. Elizabeth kissed Johnny's forehead quickly, placing him on the bed to tend to Jacqueline.

"Will and I planned it all, fair enough?" She hissed, glaring at him as she pulled her daughter into her arms. She continued to hum the sweet melody, sitting down on the bed beside Johnny, who leaned into her side. "Honestly, Jack... think about it--we've been risking our necks for each other for years now... did you honestly think we'd give that up in a heartbeat?"

"Lizzie, I didn' know wha' t' fink," Jack said, leaning against the desk. He bit the cap off the rum bottle and threw his head back, gulping down a few healthy helpings. He let out a sigh of relief and managed to look apologetic for a moment before continuing, "So, 'm assumin' there's a plan?"

"Of course, there's always a plan," Elizabeth sighed as she began to nurse Jacqueline, moving slightly to uphold some of her modesty from Jack. "Tell the helmsman to sail toward Shipwreck Cove. I'll let you in on the rest when we get there."

"An' fer now?"

"For now I must play the part of a torn woman, who lost her love to the sea," she sighed, kissing Johnny's forehead as he also calmed down. "I've done it once, Jack... and as much as I didn't want a repeat performance..." She trailed off, her eyes floating toward the window, where the sea was dark and ominous in the early morning light, "Will's sacrificed his life for me. The least I can do is my part."

* * *

_"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam."_

_He stopped, suddenly, turning around quickly. The paranoia was sinking in, his actions became hurried and anxious. His eyes scanned the decks of the ship, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded him. He bit his lip, turning once more back toward the horizon. To the future, he thought wryly, which only remained black and empty in the cool night. He braced himself with one hand again, yanking the chain off of his neck as he heard approaching footsteps. He quickly shoved the chain and charm in his pocket, his head jerking back to look at the intruder to find--_

_No one. _

_Had he imagined it? He shook his head, leaning backward, now against the railing. He didn't like the feelings that were washing over his body, now, as if he was a caged mouse in the lap of a hungry tiger. Waiting to be devoured by fate... _

_With one last, long look at his ship, he turned back to the horizon, opened his mouth, and sang..._

_"Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die."_

_

* * *

_

"How do we know we're safe from Calypso?" Jack asked her after both of her children were asleep. He was leaning back at his desk, his feet on top of the maps watching Elizabeth carefully. "She's not stupid... sooner or later she's going to realize Will's lying..."

"Will hasn't lied," Elizabeth said quickly, getting up and beginning to pace the length of the cabin nervously. They were still a day's voyage away from the Cove, and even after they got to the Cove, there was still the battle for power she couldn't seem to gain advantage in. "He has just skipped around the truth..."

"Wha're ya sayin?" Jack asked suspiciously, the bottle caught mid-way to his mouth. He set it down on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's never said he loves her, and he's never said he's stopped loving me... he just calls her pet names," Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. "He's a pirate, Jack, you would've thought that she had learned her lesson with Jones... you don't toy with a man's heart."

"Well, he's given her that..."

"That's still part of the plan... twenty years from now he'll be free again," she said simply. "From there... we'll figure the rest out."

"So... ye're content wif only havin' two days ou' o' th' nex' twen'y years?" Jack stared at her incredulously, "Instead o' jus' fightin' her fer it?"

"We would've lost..." Elizabeth said dismissively. "Just trust us, Jack... I can't tell you anything for fear that someone'll overhear or you'll get drunk and blast our plans to the crew..." She sighed, sitting down on the bed, her restlessness getting the best of her. "We can't chance someone letting it slip to someone who could inform her of our plans... they're risky enough as is..."

"Fine, fine," Jack waved away her ramblings with a sigh and a shake of his hand. He picked up his rum bottle and drained it, setting it back on the table with another satisfied sigh. "Th' courts won' lis'en, though," Jack said after a moment, pausing before he continued, "Barbossa's son is a bastard..." He looked away for a moment, a small smirk appearing on his lips, "Literally..." At her glare he shrugged his shoulders, picking up one of his maps, "An' he's got th' entire brethren in th' palm o' his hand."

"I've got some leverage this time," Elizabeth smiled. "You're more worried than I am, Jack..." She teased. She looked over at Johnny, sleeping soundly under the covers and sighed. She moved closer, silently stroking his hair fondly while he slept. "Everything's going to be fine..."

* * *

_"Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!"_

_With another stolen glance over his shoulder, the lone figure grew more paranoid as he continued the song. A strange wind had picked up, brushing against his bare chest and leaving a bitter sting as it went. He leaned forward again, gripping the wheel, eyes glaring off into the distance, "C'mon," he muttered. When nothing changed, he hit his fist against the railing and pushed off backward, staggering slightly. He turned around and walked down the stairs of the quarter-deck, past his crew's quarters, to the middle of the ship. He placed a sea-weathered hand on the middle mast, his fingers delicately tracing the wood. _

_"It shouldn't be taking this long," he whispered, eyes still focusing on the wood. "Why is it taking this long?" He continued to murmur to himself as he made his way back up toward the helms-deck, taking the helm from his first mate with a grunt and a nod of his head. The man bowed his head, dragging himself off to bed. The lone figure gripped the wheel as hard as he could, his eyes remaining steadfast on the horizon. _

_"Just come back," he muttered, bowing his own head as the emotional strains of the day took over. His shoulders sagged and his posture worsened as his mind played horrible tricks on him. He shook his head in an attempt to snap himself out of it, looking upward, determined to finish what he had started._

_"The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!"_

_

* * *

_

"Elizabeth... Elizabeth..."

She groaned, turning over in the bed to swat at the intruder. She was only resting her eyes, after all! She squinted into the still darkness, her eyes adjusting slightly to find the reason for the intrusion. Suddenly, they focused all too quickly and Jack's face was a mere few inches from hers. With a startled yelp she jumped upward, slightly landing on top of her son. This, in turn, roused him from his sleep with a strangled cry, which, in turn, woke up Jacqueline with her own heavy wails. Jack groaned, shaking his head and mentally kicking himself.

"Nev'a was one fer subtlety..." He sighed, moving away from the family to grab a bottle of rum from his cabinet.

"Care to tell me why the hell you had to wake me up so early?" Elizabeth spat as she rocked Jacqueline, attempting to quiet the screaming child.

"We've arrived," Jack muttered, uncorking the bottle with his mouth, "though' tha' tha' migh' in'rest ya," he shrugged, taking a large swig of the liquid before wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Already?" Elizabeth said quietly, before she fell back into the lullaby she had previously started. Jack shrugged, his voice guiltily falling to a whisper.

"Calypso mus' be busy, or some'fin."

Elizabeth visibly flinched at the thought, but neither commented on the subject. They both turned their backs on the other, as if pretending the other wasn't there at that moment. Unfortunately, Johnny found his voice at that moment.

"Mum... where's father?"

Her head snapped up so quickly Jack half-expected it to fall off of her neck. She whipped her head in his direction, but he merely lifted his hands and smirked, "No' me probl'm, luv." He took another swig of his rum, settling in at his desk, inspecting some papers he had there. She sighed, only glaring at him for a moment before she turned back to Johnny.

"He had to go away for a little bit, Johnny," she said softly, reaching over and stroking his hair affectionately. "He'll be back..."

"Oh," he said quietly, looking down at his hands for a moment. He pulled at the small piece of cloth that was tied around his wrist; the same piece of cloth he had pulled out of his father's hair shortly before Jacqueline was born. "Mama," he resorted to the childish name, "is... is this my fault?"

His voice was so small in that moment that Elizabeth thought she had gone back six years. She looked at her son, and it was as if he had melted into the scared toddler she remembered he was when he had first asked about his father. She quickly moved to adjust her hold on Jacqueline, shifting the baby into one arm so she could wrap the other around her son. "No, Johnny, of course not," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. "No, Johnny... your father had to go so that we could all remain safe... he'll be back, Johnny."

"Promise?" His voice quivered on the word, as tears appeared in his. She quickly moved to wipe them away with delicate fingers.

"I promise," she said so sincerely, he had to believe her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried softly into her shoulder. She let him, gently patting his head in a comforting way whilst looking at Jack over Johnny's head. Jack nodded, leaving the room to prepare the crew to make port. "Look at me, Johnny," she said, but he refused. He shook his head and buried his face deeper into her neck, his hold tightening around her. "William," she said firmly, "look at me."

He looked up, sniffing. "Yes, Mama?"

"Your father loves you very much," she wiped his cheeks with her fingers, "and he wants to make sure you are safe, and that Jacqueline is safe, and that I'm safe... he sacrificed himself so you could be safe, and you must promise me that you will not do anything foolish."

"Foolish?"

"Yes, William, listen to me--" she said quickly, getting up and placing Jacqueline in her bassinet. "--do you remember helping Mrs. Ana with Elisabeth?"

"Yes," he said curiously, getting up and following her.

"Do you think you will be able to help Jack with Jacqueline?" He stared at her for the longest moment, wondering what she was trying to say.

"Why?"

"Just, please, William, answer the question," she had never looked so torn in her entire life. Her eyes kept going from the door to Jacqueline to Johnny and back to the door. "Johnny," she resorted to his nickname, "answer my question; will you be able to help Jack?"

"Yes, Mama... but... why?" He asked her, watching her eyes travel around the room. Finally, she spotted what she needed. Moving quickly, she took the old Chinese charts out of their hiding space, blowing the dust away quickly. She moved past him, to a spare table Jack had in the corner. She unrolled the maps and went quickly to work; Johnny followed her every move. He came to stand next to her. "Why, Mama?"

"I need to go, too," she said quietly, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "I need you to understand..." she said quietly, her voice shaking as she spoke. She knelt down on one knee, staring at him closely. "I am not abandoning you... I would never, and neither would your father... did your father..." She took a deep breath and started over, "Johnny... William," she reached out and touched his face fondly, "we love you more than life itself," she smiled, leaning forward. She kissed his forehead quickly, tears falling down her cheeks and on to his own. He stifled a sob as she pulled away. "We are not leaving you," she shook her head, "We are... coming back... we are making sure you grow up with two parents, that you grow up in safety, and that the world remains safe for people like us for a very long time."

"Like... us?" He asked her, a confused look washing over his face. She smirked, chuckling softly under her breath.

"Like it or not, Johnny," she laughed, "pirate is in your blood. You can fight it, but like all the other William Turners before you... your first love will always be the sea." He giggled at that, and she smiled, pulling him close to her. "I will come back."

"I know you will, Mama," he said quietly. "Just make sure Father comes back, too..."

"He will, he will," she shook her head, and he smiled, wiping her tears away. She kissed his fingers, which only made him laugh. "Take care of Jacqueline... I know you wanted a brother, but--"

"Little Jack is all right, I suppose," he shrugged his shoulders, looking at the bassinet somewhat forlornly. "I mean... for a girl, anyway." Elizabeth laughed, and Johnny beamed at her.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she said quietly. He nodded, his smile fading slightly. She moved to stand up, looking over the maps again when an idea suddenly hit her. "Johnny," she said quickly, "there's something you need to do..."

"Yes, Mama?"

"I need you to go with your Uncle Jack to the Brethren Court," she said quickly, bending down to meet his eye again.

"Yes, Mama?"

"And I need you to do something else for me," she leaned in, whispering in his ear. There was a knock at the door, before Jack barged in.

"We're docked," he said unceremoniously. Elizabeth nodded. "Th' Empress's also ready fer ye," he said quietly, his eyes moving to Johnny. Elizabeth nodded once more and Jack smiled. "Ready, whelp?"

"Of course I am, Unca Jack," Johnny said with an exaggerated wink. He turned back to his mother. "Don't do anything foolish," he said with another wink. She laughed at his lack of subtlety, and he smiled. She reached forward and grabbed his hand, shaking it quickly. Johnny's grin widened, and Jack's confusion doubled.

"Jus' a bloody han'shake?" He looked at Elizabeth, but she shook her head.

"Promise me you'll take care of them..."

"Johnny can take care o' himself," Jack said bitterly, playfully glaring at the little boy. At Elizabeth's look of horror, he lifted his arms in surrender. "Jacqueline will be fine, as will the li'l one." Elizabeth nodded, moving to her daughter. She smoothed the deep brown curls that were forming already, a lump forming in her throat.

"When Will and I discussed this... it sounded so much easier, you know?" She said softly, and Jack nodded.

"It always does... ev'rythin' always looks good on paper," he shrugged, moving toward her. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ev'rythin'll be fine."

"I trust you, Jack," she nodded. "Though everything else tells me not to, I know I can trust you."

"Leave it t'me, luv," he said, spreading his arms wide open with a grin. "An' th' eunuch'll be back in no time."

* * *

_"Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars..."_

_"Damn you," he muttered, unable to finish. He wrenched his hand away from his chest and suddenly slammed it down on the wheel. "DAMN YOU!" He shook the wheel with all his might. The ship rocked under his feet, and he let out a strangled sob. Not wanting anyone to catch him in such a state, he hid his face under an arm, his broad shoulders shaking. _

_"Oh, my lov'a," a cool voice whispered, her breath tickling his earlobe as she suddenly appeared. She wrapped her thin arms around his waist, holding him close. "'Ow it pains me... t'see ya so," she placed a sweet kiss to his neck, lingering there a little longer than necessary. She ran a hand down his bare back, tracing the jagged scars that remained on his otherwise perfect skin. "Tell me wha' be ailin' ye..."_

_"It's nothing," he said quickly, offering her a small, painful smile. "I... I just hate to be surrounded by so much... death... that's all." It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie either, and therefore she did not catch on. She placed another kiss to his shoulder, growling under her breath. _

_"Come back to bed... dere be no death in bed," she whispered in what would have been a seductive voice, had he not been so afraid of her. He shook his head._

_"I'm too tired," he said quietly. She chuckled under her breath._

_"Ya be immort'l now," she smiled, once more kissing his flesh, "ya don' tire n'more..."_

_"Love," he said quietly, looking at her with such brokenness in his eyes that she was taken aback, "Just give me one day..." He looked away from her, back out onto the horizon, "I need just one day to adjust... then," he looked back, "you can have your way with me."_

_She giggled, a sickening cackling sound. Her hand ran its way down his back and he shivered involuntarily under her touch. "One day, Cap'n Turn'a..." She smiled, her black teeth gleaming in the evening light, "den ye shall be mine!"_

_She disappeared as quickly as she appeared, and Will turned back to the ocean before him. He was able to avoid her so far, and he would be able to avoid her another day... but after that, what was he to do? He looked up at the clear sky, and prayed to whatever powers may be that a storm would knock out a bunch of ships... that a war would go on on the sea... that something would happen to keep him busy, so that he would never have to break Elizabeth's heart..._

_Chocolate brown eyes gazed back at the darkness that surrounded him. "Just come back," he muttered pitifully, his shoulders falling as he reached into his pocket. There, he pulled out the necklace he had so hastily ripped from his neck. He brought the wedding band up to eye-sight and sighed. Gripping it tightly, he found the strength to finish:_

_"Never shall we die..."

* * *

_

**Ending Notes:**

**Elizabeth is NOT abandoning their children. In my head, Shipwreck Cove is rather close to the island on which Elizabeth and Johnny lived while they were separated from Will before. She is leaving Johnny and Jacqueline in the care of Ana and Henry, as Jack will take them there after the meeting of the Brethren... **

**Any other questions, leave them in a review and I'll reply to the best that I can without revealing too much.**

**Hope you liked it. **


	7. And the Tables Turn

**Author's Note:** First of all-- let me apologize. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry it's taken me forever to update; you all have been more than patient. I could make excuses, but I doubt you want to hear them... so, all I'll say is that its been a rough coupl'a months. I really can't believe I haven't updated since March... jeez...

I'm also going to apologize for the quality of this chapter-- it's really not up to par. I feel horrible; I made you all wait so long, and _this_ is what I give you... _Sorry_, **sorry**, sorry.

Good news-- I am determined to finish all of my stories, so I'm going to attempt weekly updates-- I think it may be more like bi-weekly, but we'll see how it goes. Since I'm going to be gone next week, I'm going to try to update this one by the end of this week. Now that the summer's finally here, I have a lot more time on my hands...

Well, enough of my rambling-- here it is...

* * *

**What One Must Do for Love  
By: MJ  
Chapter Seven: And the tables turn...**

He tried to take everything in. The last time he was there, he had been in his father's arms the entire time. He hadn't been able to see much, as they had left rather early into it. As they walked hurriedly through the maze of halls into the stronghold, he was attempting to memorize every nook and cranny, every inch of every square foot that made up this fortress. He started taking mental pictures of the portraits on the walls, wishing he could stop to see the names...

As they came upon the meeting room, he heard the chaos that was inside. With a wary sigh, he brought the hood up over his head, as Uncle Jack had instructed him on the Pearl. He hid behind Mr. Pintel and Mr. Ragetti, and waited for his cue. Johnny only truly hoped he'd get a bit more of a view than he had the last time the Brethren Court was called.

Little Jack--_Jacqueline_, his mind argued--was safe with Mrs. Ana and Mr. Henry. Mary had wanted to come, and Johnny had wanted her there, but the adults had forbidden it. They promised they'd see each other soon... when Mother and Father came back. First, Uncle Jack and he had business to settle.

"Captain Sparrow!" An older woman in odd make-up called, standing up to greet him. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence!" The other lords chuckled at her sarcasm, and Johnny stiffened at their laughter. "And where is King Swann?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Cowardice took her over?" Barbossa's son, Nathaniel, grinned. "Well, her husband had a bit of experience with that, if I recall... asking his wife to relieve him of the stress Calypso had put upon him--"

"Leave my father alone!" Johnny knew Uncle Jack wouldn't be happy with his decision to speak up, but that man needed to stop talking as if he knew what he was actually talking about.

"So the Turner brat was sent in their place--?" Nathaniel continued, shaking his head. "Gods, they're even more pathetic than I thought..."

"My father sacrificed himself to Calypso to free the seas again... after she took my baby sister and my mother," Johnny continued, while Jack hid his face. Johnny pulled the hood down and stood at the head of the table. "I'm an orphan, thanks to you." He didn't understand why Uncle Jack seemed so upset--he was saying everything he told him to. He attempted to get Uncle Jack to look at him, but he was slowly moving towards the back of the room...

"Thanks to me? Well, you're welcome, I suppose..." Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders, not truly bothered. He looked down at his nails. "Why are you here, anyway? You're not a pirate lord, nor could you possibly be old enough to be on one's crew."

"But I am a Pirate Lord--in fact, I'm Pirate King!" Johnny shouted, only causing a round of cackles from the audience surrounding him.

"Excuse me--you're all of... nine?" Nathaniel asked through a fit of laughter.

"Ten," Johnny corrected with a glare. Nathaniel raised his hands in a mock apology.

"You can't be king..."

"But I am," Johnny grinned, watching Jack bring down the Pirate Codex. He slammed it on the table, and began flipping through the pages.

"_If'n a pirate lord dies without leaving his piece of eight in the hands of an heir of his or her choosing, his or her first mate becomes the pirate lord in his or her place_," Jack raised a finger to quiet down the protests, "_unless the aforementioned deceased pirate lord had a child. The child then becomes the pirate lord in the place of his father and or mother_..." He looked up at Barbossa, "But I bet you already knew that, didn't you?" Nathaniel glowered at Jack, but smirked instead.

"Alright, that makes him a Pirate Lord, at best--_not _the Pirate King," he moved over, attempting to flip the pages of the Codex, but Jack smacked his hand back childishly. Nathaniel chuckled. "But I bet you already knew that." He turned to the court. "To be a Pirate King, it must be voted for by the majority of the court."

"Then let's vote," Jack smirked, winking at Johnny. Johnny hid his smile well, and the Pirate Lords--having nearly twelve years since their last meeting, dumbly fell for the same mistake. They each voted for themselves in turn, until only Johnny and Jack were left. "I vote for Captain Turner Junior... Junior." Jack counted on his fingers, "The--fourth?"

"The third," Johnny rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

Barbossa's mouth fell open, he closed it before standing up abruptly, "This is wrong in too many ways!"

"Why? Because he's only nine--?"

"Ten!" Johnny argued, standing on a chair now to gain the height needed to fend against the other Pirate Lords. "And besides--it was by a vote. I'm the only one who got more than one vote." He stuck his tongue out at Barbossa, "So there."

"There has to be something against this in the Code!" Barbossa continued.

"How old are you?" Jack asked suspiciously, placing a hand on Barbossa's chest, blocking him from looking further into the Code. "Twelve?"

"I'm seventeen--!"

"Ah. Well, I never knew we had such an old git on the council," Jack said dryly, rolling his eyes. "How can ye even argue agains' age when yer not yet twen'y?"

Nathaniel glowered at Jack, lifting his hands in mock surrender, taking his seat. Jack nodded at him, before turning to Johnny. "Ye were sayin', yer highness?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Johnny giggled. Jack sent him a look and he sobered quickly.

"Right," he nodded, getting off of his chair. "We must bind Calypso!" The Lords laughed at the little boy, as mutterings of the pretentiousness of the "Pirate Prince" passed around the table.

"We've already covered this, ya brat," Nathaniel said abruptly, bringing the laughter to a halt. "I'm not giving up my secret on how to bind her to anyone. Especially you."

"I think you should..." Johnny said forbodingly. "My father may not be in this world, but that doesn't mean he won't come if I ask." With that, he held up the key to the Dead Man's Chest, just like Jack had told him to. There was a collective gasp around the table. "And now... he has Calypso in the palm of his hand," Johnny said innocently, placing the key back inside his shirt. "So, do what you will."

There was a very pregnant pause in which everyone considered Johnny's words. Then, suddenly, the six other Pirate Lords (not including Jack, Johnny, and Nathaniel) grabbed their pistols and aimed them at Nathaniel. "Speak your secret, boy," Captain Armmand demanded.

"Or we will blow you to smitherines..." Jack added, grabbing his own pistol and cocking it. "I shot your father, perhaps it's only fitting if I shot you as well." Johnny flinched at the brutality of that statement; never had he seen his Uncle Jack act like such a... _pirate_.

"Fine, fine... I'll let you in on how to do it," Nathaniel said, glowering at each Pirate Lord in turn. "But I still want water from the Fountain of Youth," he turned to Jack. "Or else you'll have to kill me. It would only hurt _you _in the long run, not me." The Pirate Lords turned to Jack in turn, their pistols circling around him. He held up his hands with a small smile.

"Alrigh', alrigh'," he shrugged, pulling out a tiny bottle of water out of his pocket. "Bu' this be me las' share... I promise," he slid it down the table to Barbossa, who picked it up and pocketed it.

"Alright, this is what we have to do..."

* * *

She hadn't thought things through.

There she was, standing at the helm, waiting... watching... for what--? She didn't have the charts, or Jack's compass, but merely the memory of where they had gone to get her by; an eleven year old memory, at that. With a sigh, she glanced around the horizon to see absolutely nothing. Just the blue sea surrounding her, the crew terrified out of their minds at the thought of making this journey.

Even though she had no idea where she was, or how she was going to get there, she was certain that she _would _get there. Whether it took days, weeks, months--even years--she knew she would eventually get there, and that the when she was there, all the traveling and the being alone would be worth it.

Because when she was there, she'd be with him, and that was all she needed to know in order to go on.

So she took a deep breath, turned the wheel two knots eastwards, and called for her crew to tighten the sails.

"I'm coming, Will," she whispered into the wind. "Wait for me."

* * *

"Wha' do she t'ink she be doin'?" She muttered, opening her eyes. She glanced down at the body next to her, fast asleep. She smiled, leaning down to kiss his ear.

"What are you talking about?" Will groaned, pulling away to look at her curiously, avoiding her affection. He grabbed at the sheets protectively, covering up his bare chest from her view. He shuddered when he thought about what he had almost done with her the night before, and thanked whatever powers may be that he was still not accustomed to being immortal... and therefore fell asleep promptly after his head touched his pillow.

She huffed angrily, bringing him back to the present. "Ya little friend..."

"Jack?" Will asked, sliding out of bed. He pulled on his shirt and tucked it into his pants before he went for his boots.

"Elizabet'," she glowered, watching him change angrily. "C'mon, lov'a-- ye promised me."

"What about Elizabeth?" Will pressed, cutting her off before she could finish. She huffed, letting the sheet drop to her waist, exposing her chest to him. He began to lace up his boots, distracting himself thusly.

"Why do it matt'a? Look at me!" She commanded, crazed. "Fer gods' sake-- ye said ye loved me," she cooed, standing up to completely expose herself. "Ya said ye would never t'ink o' her again!" She placed her hands on her hips, her dark eyes taking a red look about them. "But mos' of all, ye said one day would be enough fer ye... one day would be enough fer ye to be used t' yer... abil'ties," she grinned, her black teeth gleaming as she stood directly in front of him. "An' trus' me, Will-yam... Ye've got abil'ties..."

"Yes, well," Will huffed, standing up and moving away. "I'm a man of my word, Calypso. The fact is that if I don't uphold my duty-- if I don't do what _you _sent me here to do-- then you'll have another Jones! Another monster!" He turned back to stare at her, looking into her eyes, grasping her shoulders roughly. "Is that what you want?"

She breathed in sigh before she attacked him, attatching her lips roughly to his. She pulled him tighter into her embrace, refusing to let go. She held his neck with one hand while she ran her hand through his hair with the other. Forcefully, he pushed her away from him, glaring at her. "Ya took me Jones from me!" She spat as she caught her breath. She moved closer to him, ripping his shirt from his chest. She raked her nails up and down his chest, staring at him, crazed. "The least ya can do is take him place!"

"That was my last shirt," he muttered, not really focusing on her, or what she was doing. She grinned.

"I like ya bett'a this way."

"I won't get much respect this way..." He continued, staring down into her eyes.

"Tha' don' matt'a... 'oo needs respect? I give ya _pow'a_," she brought his head down to meet hers again, crashing her lips onto his once more. He sighed, pushing away to rest his forehead against hers.

"It matters to me, and if matters to me, it should matter to you," he mumbled helplessly. She sighed, pulling away from him. She grabbed his shirt and muttered something incoherent before she handed it back to him.

"There... go abou' ya duty today..." She said, defeated. "But I will have ye tonight," she said forcefully, grabbing him in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable. "Or I swear I will kill yer whole family." He glared at her and she glared right back, "Ya don' mess wif me 'eart, Will-yam," she spat at him. "'Ow dare ya t'ink ya could."

* * *

"It seems simple enough," Jack shrugged when Barbossa finished. "Surprise I didn' fink o' it meself, t'be frank..."

Johnny gaped at him, and Jack was painfully reminded of his father, and their similar facial expressions. Jack inconscpicuously raised a hand to his own chin, and Johnny closed his mouth. They all turned to stare at Johnny, who took a deep breath. "Aye. Simple enough," he said, quietly enough that Jack was still reminded of how little he was, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly, Jack sort of wished he had convinced Johnny to make himself Pirate King, but the little bugger had cried for hours about his mum leaving... well, Jack did have a bit of a heart.

"Good, then, Captain Johnny... William... You," he stabbed a finger through the air to point at Johnny wildly, "will be leading the ceremony."

"I'll be doing _what_?" He gaped at Jack again, as if to add--"are you out of your mind?" Jack chuckled.

"Pirate Ki--"

"_Prince_," Barbossa stressed bitterly.

"Fine... the Pirate _Prince _should be the one to do the honors... As one of your royal duties and whatnot." Jack shrugged, and there was a murmer from the court in agreement. Johnny continued to glower at Jack, but refused to say what he should say. Instead, he would wait until he could get his "uncle" alone and show him just how much of his mother's temper he had inherited. At the moment, however, he merely nodded at the older man before he turned cheerfully to the other Lords.

"Let's hurry," he nodded, gesturing for them all to go to their ships. They stood up quickly, each Pirate Lord beckoning to their crew in their native tongue. Johnny turned towards Jack, holding up a hand. "Order your crew to go to their ship..." Jack raised to hands as if to show that he had already done so, "and stay behind for a moment, will you?" Jack knew what Johnny was going to talk about, before the others had left the council room and before the little boy opened his mouth.

"It's yer parents yer savin'," he said before Johnny could open his mouth, "it only seemed right." Jack shrugged his shoulders, sitting at the foot of the table, staring at Johnny.

"Right or not--my mother told you to look out for me--not put me in danger!" Johnny whined, and Jack was once again reminded with how tiny the little boy was. "It's going to hurt--you know it, I know it... my parents' probably know it..." He sighed, looking down at his hands. "I just don't understand why I have to do it? Besides the whole 'my parents' thing," he clarified when Jack was about to protest. "You're more than capable, and you've known them both longer than I have," he said, attempting to be fair. Two minutes ago, Jack was sure that Johnny was six, but within the last minute, Jack was positive that he had matured even beyond Jack's fourty-odd years.

"It'd mean more to 'em, 'm sure," Jack said softly. "And it'll mos' likely than no' be more powerful... you want t'insure that ev'rythin' goes smoothly, don't'cha?"

"Yes," Johnny said dully, staring at his feet.

"Good. Now, let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

"Captain Turner, sir!"

Will turned towards the familiar voice with a sigh and a smile, "Father, I thought we had covered this the last time. Just call me Will."

Bootstrap smiled at his only child, coming closer to the wheel. "Will," he said in the same tone as before. "...she wants you."

"I know," Will turned away from his father, looking back out towards the horizon. "I'm ignoring her."

"Son," Bootstrap's voice was pleading, now. "That's not the best decision--"

"Father," Will returned, just as pleading. "Please. Just--just trust me, all right?" Will's voice was shaky as he spoke to his father, and Bootstrap didn't like the anxiety that was nearly radiating off of his son. "I... We... Elizabeth and I made the best decision we could, given the circumstances," he was whispering now, and Bootstrap had to lean in to hear him. "The least I can do is hold up my end of our agreement."

"Which was?" Bootstrap really didn't _want _to hear what Will was about to say, but he _needed _to hear it more.

"To resist as much as I could," Will whispered lowly, embarrassed. Bootstrap nodded, patting Will's shoulder approvingly.

"You did it once before," his father reminded him. "Shouldn't be too hard the second time around," he added, before he glanced down at his feet. "Thank you," he said softly, hoping that Will didn't hear him. He needed to say it, but it didn't need to be heard. Unfortunately, his son's immortality brought upon him more gifts than Bootstrap could have ever imagined. Will picked up on his father's near-silent gratitude, and was confused.

"For what?"

"Saving me. Again," Bootstrap was even more embarrassed, at this point. Will clapped his father on the shoulder, squeezing the older man's arm.

"I really didn't do much, Father," he said just as softly. "And after everything you di--"

"As sorr'eh as I am t'be breakin' up dis touchin' moment," Calypso sneered, pushing Bootstrap out of the way and replacing him in Will's embrace, "dere be a ship on de 'orizon, Will-yam. An' I t'ink dis ship is one ya _want _to save."

Will's head snapped in the direction where Calypso was currently looking, and the hole where his heart should be ached as he caught sight of the vessel. "No," he muttered, breaking away from Calypso's hold to run towards the railing. "No... no-- _NO_!" He shouted, banging his fist on the railing. He turned to Calypso, now, his own eyes full of fury. "You said tonight-- you said that I was to give myself to you _tonight_ before you punished my family-- she didn't do _anything_!" He cried, advancing on her. He backed her up into the opposite railing, grabbing her shoulders firmly and shaking her. "She didn't do anything-- punish _me_!"

Calypso captured his mouth against hers again, her hands flying to his hair. She gripped his tousled locks violently, cackling into his mouth. He wrenched himself away from her, glaring at her. "I like it _rough_." She cooed. He turned away from her, disgusted. He called for his crew.

"We have to save this ship," he yelled frantically. "Hurry," he pleaded with his men, knowing that he looked vulnerable in their eyes-- that he looked weak in that moment. Yet, Will couldn't bring himself to care, his thoughts going out to the ship in the distance.

Or, to be more precise, his thoughts went out to the lone woman hurrying to keep her ship afloat.

**Again--**sorry. Normally, I wouldn't publish a chapter until I was ninety-nine-point-nine percent satisfied, but... I really never like the chapter right before the climax, so I knew this was as good as it was going to get.

Also, I am totally aware of the fact that I made a little child the Pirate King. In my eyes, Johnny grew up learning nothing but piracy... from the stories his mother told him at night to the random visit from Uncle Jack, piracy was all Johnny really knew growing up. Besides, the _original_ plan was to make Jack the pirate king, but... we all know from One Day at a Time how... persuasive (annoying) Johnny can be. Apple juice anyone?

To clarify: Will has not slept with Calypso. She was just... naked in bed with him, in an attempt to sway him into sleeping with her.

So... let me have it in a **review**!

* * *


End file.
